saedboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinna-Rommet
Sinna-rommet, "The angry room" also known as the Snore Chamber is one of the rooms in Bernt Even's cabin. This room is next to the two bathrooms and is basically the first proper Bedroom in the hut if you dont count The gameroom where Bernt's gamecube is. The room has a door like no other, and it is not always easily opened. Year one (2017) The name Sinna-rommet originates from the first trip to the cabin. The original Sinna-rom crew was Hedda Liodden, Lars Martin Leesland Justnes and Benjamin Borgen Whistler. After the first night, early Saturday morning, Benjamin, still sound asleep get up to pee. Sleepwalking Benjamin did not figure out how to open the sinna-rom door, something that angered Benjamin greatly. Furious, Benjamin banged multiple times on the door, and grunted loudly. Benjamin then made his way to the bedroom window. After a few tries, he finally opens the window and leaps out of it. Lars Martin and Hedda, who both witnessed this from their bottom bunk bed hear a great thump. Year two (2018) To Start the story short its nice to give some context about it. So Amund had been in budapest a couple weeks before the trip and he had caught impetigo from sleeping on his shitty hotel chair bed. and yeah Amund was unable to really enjoy the Trip fully because of this. So when Amund and kim werent sleeping he was most likely playing Fallout 4. since right before he left for budapest he bought the game and dlc. So he was mostly talking to benjamin or just memeing most of the trip. but yeah the whole shit started during the first night. Amund was really scared of taking space so he started inflating his mattress bed and this made alot of fucking noise and this basically became this meme during the trip but Amund did end up getting a bed later during the trip and he slept well the first night even though kim and Joakim Anseth would talk all night but after like an hour of memeing we went to sleep. the first night was kinda silent and most people werent that bothered by the snooring. Day2: went normal for the most part. Alot of details are sprung and so much shit happend which will be explained in the other Articles. but most of the day was normal but Jonas Hansen had this amazing idea that he was gonna hang out with us for the day and he was there for a while and while Bernt was stealing Amunds jacket and Hans and Benjamin were eating Baked potatoes down in the city Amund, Jonas and Kim were trying to sleep as Amund was very sick from his sickness and Kim was just dummy drunk. but Jonas as the guy who has never had a sip of Alcohol in his life decided that he was gonna fuck with Amund and Kims cercadian rythm and he was just so high energy and crazy all that night even though he was kinda tired he would fuck with Amund and kim all night because of Amunds Mattress having the air pump to it and it was REALLY loud and he would play with this all night and Amund and Kim just thought this was funny because Jonas doing a HAHA funny lmao. but it werent that funny tbh. While Anseth and Jonathan Whistler (benjamins Little brother) were fighting and Hans and Benjamin were coming back and Bernt finally had gotten a clean pair of pants on after falling in the bathtub Jonas was fucking with the pump. this lead to Kim and Amund having really bad sleep which lead to snoring out the ass and this lead to Joachim Erklev having something mess with Amund for over a whole year leading up